


Him, Not Me

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, More Comedy Than Intended, Sexual Fantasy, i honestly do not know how to tag this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Doesn’t matter who it is?”Nina paused, and Dwyer could tell that she suspected something was up—but she simply said, “No.”“Okay. Shigure.”Dwyer had, at the very least, expected Nina to yell at him. At the worst, she’d call it off for the night and go back to her room. He didn’t expect her to look...confused? Curious? He really hoped it was the former. “As in...my brother, Shigure?”“Yup. If I had to have sex with a guy, it’d be your brother. Happy?”“...Dwyer, I know you said that just to get me to shut up. But would you be mad if that kind of turned me on?”(Dwyer's smart mouth gets him a little more than he bargained for.)
Relationships: Deere | Dwyer/Éponine | Nina, One-sided Dwyer/Shigure
Kudos: 10





	Him, Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me nobody looks at fates fic archive anymore...so i do not have to deal with the shame...

“C’mon, Dwyer. If you had to pick a guy, who would it be?”

“If I weren’t your first boyfriend, I’d ask if you did this to all of them...”

The most amazing part of Nina’s strange mid-sex inquiries was that Dwyer normally managed to stay hard through it all. Every now and then, she’d say something that killed the mood completely (“how about Prince Corrin? He’s pretty cute, right?”), but usually, he would simply lay back and watch her with amusement until she was done rambling, and then they’d continue. Occasionally, he was more excited than he was before she interrupted them—he didn’t exactly share her fetishes, but watching her get so worked up had some sort of effect on him.

What she was asking right then, though...he wasn’t sure he’d make it through that one. He felt a little trapped, since she had been riding him, and her hands were pressing down on his chest as she straddled him.

“It’s not a hard question. There has to be some guy that you find, at the very least, objectively attractive.”

“Sure, there are guys who look _good,_ but that doesn’t mean—”

“Oh? Like who? Name me one.”

“No,” Dwyer deadpanned. “This is so annoying...how would you feel if I asked you who it’d be if you had to pick a girl?”

“Well, I wouldn’t feel any sort of way. And I know you’re probably going to ask, since you're _so_ clever, so I’ll just tell you. It’s Soleil.”

Dwyer was too mortified to feel jealous. “...Weird decision.”

Nina grinned. “I told you mine. You tell me yours.”

“If I name a guy, then can we just finish up and go to bed?”

“Yup.”

“Doesn’t matter who it is?”

Nina paused, and Dwyer could tell that she suspected something was up—but she simply said, “No.”

“Okay. Shigure.”

Dwyer had, at the very least, expected Nina to yell at him. At the worst, she’d call it off for the night and go back to her room. He didn’t expect her to look...confused? Curious? He really hoped it was the former. “As in...my brother, Shigure?”

“Yup. If I had to have sex with a guy, it’d be your brother. Happy?”

“...Dwyer, I know you said that just to get me to shut up. But would you be mad if that kind of turned me on?”

He thought she was joking, but the look on her face said otherwise. She was dead serious. And she had the nerve to look _bashful_ about it. He almost felt guilty, looking at her like that. “Nina...”

“Okay, you’d be mad.”

“Not mad. I’m never mad at anyone for anything, really...but that’s sort of...don’t you think that’s...”

“Just hear me out,” Nina said. “Stop me if it gets weird.”

“It’s already weird.”

“Stop me if it gets _too_ weird.” Nina’s hands had balled into fists against his chest, but her fingers slowly uncurled, dragging across his nipples lightly. He was wrong. It wasn’t confusion or curiosity on her face. It was definitely arousal. “I dunno, I...I don’t really think of my brother like that, of course, but...you and him is something different.”

Dwyer scoffed, trying to ignore how nice her hands felt. “You’d seriously be alright with me doing it with someone else in the first place?”

“N-no, not really, just...just for fun. To think about it, I mean. Thinking about it for fun,” Nina said, quickly. Was she stumbling all over herself because she was anxious, or because she was lying? “Follow along, okay? I’m thinking about...about who would be on top.”

That should have been absurd to hear from his own girlfriend. But she had spoken it into existence, and all of a sudden, _he_ was thinking about who would be on top. Between him and—Shigure, oh gods, that was his girlfriend’s brother—between him and Shigure...as hard as he tried to stop it, a thought popped into his head. Him, laying back just like he was, and Shigure, on top of him, biting his lip as he sank down onto Dwyer’s cock.

“What if we did it just like this? Me and him?”

Nina bit her lip, thinking it over, and as she did, her hips started to move again. Dwyer had stayed hard inside of her, and, fuck, he hadn’t been that sensitive the first time around. “Like this? You want him where I am?”

“Yeah, I guess that’d be...”

“It’d be tighter,” she said, and Dwyer couldn’t even stop to wonder how she knew. He was too focused on the almost sadistic expression on her face, glazed over, like she was imagining it herself. “No, no, Dwyer, don’t watch me—close your eyes. Think of it, okay? It’s turning you on, right?”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. Gods, Nina, this is so...”

“Don’t think about that. Close your eyes. Just feel it.” Nina didn’t keep speaking until Dwyer had closed his eyes. It felt almost like he was dreaming, but the sensation was too real for it to be so. “He’d be much tighter, okay? A little warmer, too. You’d reach up and touch him...” Nina took Dwyer’s hands, brought it to her sides, and he held her, guiding her up and down, subtly. “He wouldn’t feel like me, Dwyer. Not quite as soft. He’s a little more sculpted, doesn’t give as much.”

Dwyer’s seen Shigure’s body in the sauna before. He has such a polite manner that you’d think him petite, but lancework has made him stronger than that. Broad shoulders, a flat, defined stomach, arms that weren’t quite bulging but were still noticeable. He was nowhere near a musclehead, not like some of the other men in the army, but he was a hulking man compared to Dwyer.

“Think about his face. What would he look like?”

“You c-can’t ask me...”

“I know you’re thinking about it, Dwyer. Tell me.”

He hated that she was right. Dwyer thought of Shigure as so strong, but Nina had already said he’d be _tight,_ and his face would probably... “A little twisted up, I guess. Not all calm and pretty like he usually looks...”

“You think he’s pretty?”

He said that? Gods, he did. “I-I guess so.”

She was riding him faster, then. He was still holding her without her guidance, so her hands went back to his chest, except her nails were digging deeper into him. “Tell me what he’d sound like.” Dwyer’s mind immediately went to Shigure, singing around the castle like nobody could hear him. But, no, that was a different kind of sound. Dwyer next imagined how Shigure had sounded on the occasions he’d gotten injured, whimpering and crying out. Would it sound like that? Dwyer couldn’t even articulate it. Nina moved on without him. “Gods, I can hear it. The way he’d say your name...it’d be amazing...”

She was painting a bigger picture for him. Shigure, so strong and firm, on top of him, making his face twist into a nearly pained expression, crying out his name—and he’d be tighter, and hotter, and so so pretty. Despite his fantasy, it was hard not to ignore Nina’s presence in his lap, as she was fucking him faster, moaning with every breath. Dwyer had always known that that kind of thing turned her on, but he’d never imagined it being so real, so personal for both of them, especially with her brother being involved—

No. She had told him not to think about that. He thought about Shigure again, in his lap, bouncing up and down, up and down... “Would I touch him, too?”

“Dwyer, you’re—that’s amazing. Yes, you should—stroke him while he’s riding you. Shigure’s such a good boy, isn’t he? So good and tight for you. I bet he’d love your dick, but—you should touch him, too.”

Dwyer’s hand blindly found Nina’s clit, the best possible emulation of their fantasy. Nina let out something like a yelp as he circled his finger around it, and Dwyer imagined that as Shigure instead, his baritone voice pitching up just a little as Dwyer touched him. Dwyer wouldn’t really know how to touch another man, but gods, he’d learn, if it meant getting more of those sounds out of Shigure. 

Nina was so wet in his lap, so slick between her legs that he could hardly keep his finger on her clit. Dwyer had no chance to keep up, no chance to think about what they were doing, when Nina was riding him like she was, desperate and relentless. 

“Gods, Nina—”

“No, no, don’t—not that name—don’t say mine, say his,” Nina stuttered. Dwyer’s eyes dragged open as she leaned over him, pressing her chest flat against his...and Dwyer couldn’t stop himself, he imagined Shigure’s instead, firm and hot, with stiff nipples rubbing against Dwyer’s just so. Dwyer grabbed her hips, started thrusting into her, and despite her cries growing louder in his ear, he still managed to hear Shigure, calling his name. “Please, Dwyer, I’m so close, just—”

It was foreign to him in that context, yet it sounded so natural rolling off of his lips. “Shigure...”

Nina tensed around him, panting hard and butchering his name every time she tried to say it. Dwyer couldn’t even speak, spurring himself on as he thought of finishing inside of Shigure instead—Shigure was rather neat, he’d probably hate having that mess inside of him, but he’d be so turned on by Dwyer that it wouldn’t even matter. Dwyer ran his fingers through Nina’s hair, and Shigure’s would probably be so soft, he’d probably smell so nice, he looked like he paid close attention to that sort of thing...

Dwyer’s mind was running in circles, even without Nina’s prompting. He kept thrusting into Nina, albeit weakly, until he felt his own cum sliding back down his shaft and she was shaking like a leaf. When he finally stopped, she went slack against him, and he wrapped an arm around her back.

Dwyer normally enjoyed silence after they were finished—or any time, really—but he couldn’t help talking. “What did we just do? That...was definitely wrong. Somehow. Something was really wrong with that...”

“It’s harmless.”

“I feel very harmed.”

“Really? Didn’t seem like it. You got into it _pretty_ quickly.”

Well, sure, he did, but...that wasn’t his fault. Nina was very persuasive. “How are we going to look at him tomorrow? I can’t believe we did that, talking about your _brother._ Why him, of all people?”

“Dwyer, _you_ picked him.”

“Because I didn’t think you had the hots for your own brother!”

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Nina said. She lifted her head just to frown at him, narrowing her eyes. “You wouldn’t understand. It could have been anyone.”

Dwyer scoffed. “Really? Anyone?”

“Seriously, anyone. As long as it’s two cute guys, it could be literally anyone.”

“...How about your dad?”

“You _really_ shouldn’t have asked me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)


End file.
